This invention relates generally to improvements in a point-attack bit, and more particularly to an improved bit of this type that turns in its mounting to provide a self-sharpening action resulting in a longer bit wear and life.
A self-sharpening bit of this general type is disclosed in applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,130 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,264.